peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-03 ; Comments *An hour of the second half of this show is now available. Tape flips and some tracks missing. *John mentions he had been entertaining a couple of 16 year old half-Finnish women during the previous nights show (02 January 1980). 'They were very polite, nice people. But when Mike Read came in, they went barmy... being terribly flirtatious, excitable, New Years kisses, all that kind of thing'. *Closes the show apologising for being 'more lugubrious than usual'. Sessions *Bauhaus Session #1. Recorded 04/12/1979. First broadcast. Repeated 29 January 1980 :'Double Dare' released on (LP/CD In A Flat Field) 4AD. Full session released on (LP/CD Swing The Heartache: The BBC Sessions) Beggars Banquet *The Adverts Session #4 and last. Recorded 16/10/1979. Repeat of first broadcast 12 November 1979 :Session released on (CD The Wonders Don't Care: The Complete Radio Recordings) Burning Airlines Tracklisting :File 1 begins *Baba Brooks: Guns Fever (LP Creation Rockers Volume 1) Trojan Records (tape starts mid song) : JP: "I'd forgotten actually that the Donna & The Kebabs acetate that she had brought me, oh months ago, she had mislabeled everything. All the titles were mixed up and in the wrong places on the record. I could smack her little bottom for her. Anyway this is Girl On The Run, I hope..." *Donna & The Kebabs: Girl On The Run (7" You Can Be You) Crass Records *Bakersfield Boogie Boys: Okie From Muskoge (LP KROQ Devotees) Rhino Records *Desperate Bicycles: I Am Nine (LP Remorse Code) Refill Records *Pop Rivets: Skip Off School (LP Empty Sounds From Anarchy Ranch) Hipocrite $''' :(tape flip on '''file 1 but covered by File 3) *Bauhaus: Double Dare (Session) @1 ' '$ : JP: "They aren't ABBA are they, that's a hard band. And now, several Maggie's Farms." *'Unknown artist': Maggie's Farm (3? versions were played, but only one is recorded) (could one of those versions be the b-side of Do Nothing by the Specials? possible, it didn't see the light of day until the autumn of 1980) *Barry Ford & New Breed: Maggie's Farm (12" Maggie's Farm) Sunstar *The Adverts: I Looked At The Sun (Session) *Ratsia: Ne Ei Haluu Kuunnella / They Don't Want To Listen (LP Ratsia) Johanna :Sung in Finnish to the tune of Wasted Life by Stiff Little Fingers *John Foxx: Underpass (7" single) Metal Beat : JP: "Next week the John Peel Roadshow will be back on the road after the Christmas recess, I bet you're all excited about the prospect of that! And it's first gig is in Edinburgh I believe." *The Mekons: I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (LP The First Year Plan) Fast Product *Holly And The Italians: Tell That Girl To Shut Up (7" Single) Oval Records - (FM Noise during John's link) *Bauhaus: Spy In The Cab (Session) - (tape flip during song) *Those Helicopters: World Without Love (7" South Coast Towns) Bonaparte Records $''' : JP: "A lot better then the Peter and Gordon original, that's for sure." *The Adverts: I Will Walk You Home (Session) : JP: "...so what you're trying to say is, as I understand it, that you will walk me home? That's most accommodating. Those are The Adverts, and that's the last from them, and the last from their last session clearly as the band has broken up." *The Adicts: The Easy Way Out (7" Lunch With The Adicts) Dining Out '''@3 *music Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records *JP: "..and I'm sorry if I have been, or may have been anyway, more lugubrious than usual. This is because of course, I am disappointed as I always am on Thursday nights 'cos I shall have no contact with you until Monday. Probably won't turn up then anyway. On Monday night we have sessions from Simple Minds and The Mekons... you better be there on Monday or there will trouble you know." *'File 1' ends * Bauhaus: A God In An Alcove (Session) @'2 ''unknown location in show * Tracks marked '''@ on File 2 * Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 File ;Name * 1) John Peel Show (1980_01_03) Bauhaus, The Adverts sessions.mp3 * 2) The ATTIC Tapes 1 JOHN PEEL Jan-Feb-Mar 1980 * 3) 80-2-3-4-R1 Radio 1 John Peel & Tony Blackburn ~ Jan/Feb 1980 ~ BBC ;Length *1) 1.00.16 *2) 1:57:00 (1:23:41-1:44:42) (1:28:22-1:32:17 unique) *3) 18:00 (to 6:40) (2:35-3:20 unique) ;Other *1) Tape and file from Hangthedj 16:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *2) From Attic Tapes Vol 1 *3) Many thanks to Pirate Radio Archive *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) mooo/folder / mooo/file - (login required) * 2) Mixcloud * 3) YouTube Category:1980 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Hangthedj tape